


Don't Tell Mommy

by MochiMinWriting



Series: Don't Tell [1]
Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Gray - Fandom, K-Hip Hop, Khh, Lee Sunghwa, korean hip hop
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: The kids "accidentally" find where you and Gray hid their Christmas presents.





	Don't Tell Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Christmas Special 🎄**

“Remember what we talked about Sunghwa.” You held onto his hand tightly as you entered the second toy store that day. 

“Oh,” he gasped as he saw a toy keyboard that was the correct size for his youngest son. He quickly let go of your hand and walked over to inspect it. He played a few keys of the test model that was displayed and turned around to tell you, “We have to get this for Sungho.”

You let your head fall forward with a sigh as you caught up with him. “Sungho is two, Honey. This is for a five-year-old.”

“Then we’ll get it for Sunmi.”

“Sunmi wants one of those karaoke microphones that you use with your phone or something like that.” You had remembered her showing it to you but you didn’t exactly recall the specifics. It was hard to listen to three children when they were all speaking at once. Since the first day of December your kids had been hinting, or what they thought was hinting, at what they wanted for Christmas.

“We can get her that too.” He ran back to the entrance to get a shopping cart and immediately loaded up the keyboard. 

 

 **Lee Sungmin (7)  +  Lee Sunmi (5)  +  Lee Sungho (2)**  

 

“But Sungmin already plays the keyboard. Is your plan to make all three of our kids play the same instrument?” Sungmin was your oldest son, he was only seven but already played the keyboard well. All thanks to Gray giving him one almost immediately after he was out of the womb. Not really but still he was really young. 

Gray stopped and tilted his head as he asked, “Would that be so bad?”

All you could do was follow and watch as he once again went overboard with the Christmas shopping. Every year was the same. 

 

* * *

 

 

After having hidden away the presents Gray’s mother arrived with the kids. She had taken them while you two got the shopping done.

“Mommy” Sungho ran past Gray as soon as he opened the door and went straight to you. The other two followed but they didn’t run towards you, they ran to where the Christmas tree was. 

Their faces showed disappointment as it continued to be presentless. “Daddy, didn’t you buy our presents today?” Sunmi asked. 

“Yes, but you always try to rip a small piece off to see what it is so we decided not to bring them out until Christmas Eve.”

“What?” Both Sungmin and Sunmi protested the idea. They liked seeing the mountain of colorfully wrapped boxes that would accumulate around the tree. “But they are here in the house right?” Sungmin asked.

You shrugged “maybe, maybe not.” It was almost guaranteed they would try looking for them which is why you and Gray took a while to really hide the presents well under lock and key in your shared walk-in-closet.

 

* * *

 

 

For days you caught your kids snooping around the house. It was clear what they were doing. “They’re not in there Sungmin.” 

Your son closed the spare closet door. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Sure” you laughed. 

“Mommy!” Sunmi shouted from your bedroom. When you got there you saw her pointing at your closet. “Why is this locked? It was never locked before.”

“What do you need from there?” you asked knowing she was searching just like her brother.

Sunmi smiled now knowing where the jackpot was. “Nothing” she ran off. She, of course, shared the information with her brother and together they started looking for an opening.

 

* * *

 

 

An opening came one day when you left them alone with Gray. He took his eyes off of them for one second and found them taking out the gifts from the closet. “What are you two doing? Your mother is going to get so mad…”

“I’m going to tell mom that you forgot to lock the door.” 

Gray froze for a minute as he realized he was being threatened by his daughter. The little girl who had always been an angel in his eyes. “Sunmi if you tell Mommy she’s going to get mad at Daddy.”

“But she won’t be mad at me and Oppa.”

Sungmin chuckled as he saw his little sister had his back. “Good job Sunmi.”

Gray sighed placing his hands on his hips, “What do you two want?”

“We want a puppy.”

That was the one thing Gray knew he couldn’t give them. You had told Gray that you couldn’t take care of both kids and animals. It was one or the other so Gray chose kids. Now he was thinking it might have been easier to get a dog. “What if we make a bet?”

“What kind of bet?”

“If you two beat me at something then I’ll get the puppy but if I win there’s no puppy and you don’t tell mom.”

“Deal” they both agreed.

“Okay, then what will you two challenge me to?”

They didn’t think much, they already had something they wanted to do. “Snowball fight,” Sungmin told him.

“We can’t go outside right now, Sungho’s sleeping.” Gray reminded them of their younger brother who was currently in his bed taking a nap. 

“Take this” Sunmi picked up the baby monitor from your nightstand and handed it to her father. “If Seungho wakes up we can hear him.”

Moments later Seungho woke up from his nap. He had his eyes slightly closed as he readjusted to the light. He made no noise as he got out of bed and walked out into the hall. The house was quiet which worried him. “Mommy” he called out to you but he got no reply. 

He walked out into the kitchen, living room until finally, he got to your bedroom. His eyes sparkled when he saw the colorful boxes sticking out of the closet. “Wah!” he smiled as he saw some were even bigger than him. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Daddy this isn’t really fair. I’m just a little girl.” Sunmi gave him her best innocent look but Gray wasn’t buying it. He still had the memory of her threatening him fresh in his mind. “You had your brother helping you.”

Sungmin stayed at the entrance for a while as he shook all the snow out of his boots. “If you add our age we’re only twelve so it’s not a fair match.”

“But if you combine them side by side it’s 75 and that’s older than me.” Gray knew he was playing dirty but he couldn’t risk letting you find out he messed up. “Someone go check on Sungho while I put the presents back the way they were.”

“I’ll go” Sunmi walked past Gray but stopped when she got a glance at your bedroom. 

“Noona help,” Sungho called out to her when he saw her. He had a piece of wrapping paper taped to his pants and a ribbon tangled in his hand. He wanted Sunmi to help take off everything that had gotten attached to him.

Gray’s jaw dropped, his eyes widened at the sight. “No, Sungho…” he walked into his bedroom and saw a few of the presents had been partially unwrapped. 

“Woah is that for me?” Sungmin rushed towards one of the gifts that Sungho had gotten to. Soon Sunmi too went to take a look and saw one of her presents. “OH MY GOD! THANK YOU DADDY!” she shouted with glee. 

Sungho looked up at Gray with an oblivious smile. 

“Sungho, don’t tell Mommy okay?” Gray now had more work to do. Besides rewrapping all the presents he had to make sure his two-year-old could keep a secret.

 

* * *

 

 

When you took the presents out on Christmas Eve you expected to see your kids jumping around with excitement but instead, they sat by and watched with mischievous smiles. You caught them glancing at Gray often. “What’s going on Sungmin?” you crossed your arms knowing something was going on.

“Nothing Mom” Sungmin smiled at you to show he wasn’t hiding anything.

“Why do you keep looking at your Dad?”

Gray watched his son hoping he would be able to get out of this. When you turned to look at him Gray looked away only making you more suspicious.

“Sunmi-”

“Nothing Mom.” Sunmi smiled but the speed she responded with only made her seem guilty.

Just then Sungho jumped off of the couch and walked towards one of the boxes that he recognized. “This is mine?” he asked. 

You lowered yourself next to him and saw that indeed it was one of his. “How did you know baby?”

"Daddy told me when I saw it.”

“You saw it?”

He nodded, the innocent smile of his only made you want to kiss him. “Such a good boy Sungho.” You kissed the top of his head before turning to look at Gray and your other two children. “The rest of you have some explaining to do.”


End file.
